Key to the Secret Garden
by YouseiHimeXO
Summary: Roxas Falls in Love with Marluxia and things heat up... Roxas x Marluxia yaoi and leamon ahead if you don't like it don't read it also this is my first fanfic ever so be nice amd Enjoy ;D


Disclaimer: i do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters or any of the songs or t.v. Shows depicted in this fanfiction this is my very first Fanfic ever plz review and tell me how I did

I woke up at the sound of an alarm going off so reached over to the night stand and smacked the clock and the beeping stopped. I sat up in the bed still tired as hell looked over to the clock and I had actually broken the clock it looked like a bowling ball fell on it was broken into 5 peaces "oops... my bad hehe," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

I got up from the bed made my way to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. I stripped down to my underwear and looked in the mirror. I struck a pose and checked myself out I giggled to myself and turned on the radio and fireworks was on so I turned it up and sang along with the words. I went to the shower and turned it on. Steam filled the room quickly, and I sat there listening to the radio still singing to the Katy Perry song. The song ended and I took off my underwear and jumped in.

I let the hot water run down my naked body soon I was glistening from the water. I ran my hand down my toned body and touched my flaced length and I shuttered at the sensation. I had to ignore my impulses for now and continue showering I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into the palm of my hand and lathered it in my blonde hair and rinsed and the same that followed with the conditioner but I let that sit a little while longer than the shampoo... just then the new Brittney spears song came on it was called "hold it against me" I started to sing to that as well. Then I grabbed the puff and my body-wash, it was twilight wood from bath and body, I squirted some on to the puff and lathered my body with the good smelling gel and then promptly washed it off.

Then my hands made my way down to my pelvic region and I rubbed softly on the head of it. It didn't take me long to get hard so I grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into the palm of my hand and started pumping my 9inch length and my free hand was roaming my body until it found my nipples and I started to rub and twist them and that nearly made me cum right then and there. My mind went right to Marluxia.

Marluxia appealed to me when I started working at the Organization, the Organization is two dance clubs the first one had 14 different rooms with different themes and I don't know about the other I just herd the name of it, his bright pink hair was blowing in the wind and his blue eyes were glistening from the sunlight a the smell of roses was heavy. As I shot my load all over the shower floor a knock came " hey Roxas can you hurry up I'm kind of ripe," a manly voice came from behind the door

" Yea sure Axel." I stated as I cleaned myself and the shower up.

I jumped out of the shower and toweled myself off but I was still hard. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out.

"what took you so long buddy?" he asked

Then he looked down at the tip of my head that was poking out of the towel.

"Oh, I see what you were doing." he said with a smirk

"what are you talking about...?" I asked

He just pointed down to the waist of the towel and I looked.

"OMG!...ummm... I'm... going to my room now..." I said as I was blushing.

So I fixed my problem and walk to my room. On the way there I walked passed Marluxia's room he had the door open and the smell of roses hit me like a ton of bricks. So I looked in and I seen him laying on his bed. He looked over at me, " hey Roxas did you just get done taking a shower?" he asked

"hehe... yea... ummm... got to go hehe" I said as my whole face turned red and I just walked to my room.

"well see ya later then Roxas." he said

I got to the door and there was a note on the door the headline read "Rules of The World That Never Was and Castle Oblivion" Castle Oblivion and The World that Never Was were names of the two clubs that the Organization owned. "Rule 1- don't harm the guests... Larxene Rule 2- no personal problems in the club areas Rule 3- no raping the guests Rule 4 No Smart ass remarks... Axel Rule 5- keep weapons out of the club keep them in allotted areas like personal areas or training rooms Rule 6- Relationships between the Organization members are allowed but shouldn't affect work Rule 7- Mandatory Meetings before work which start at 7:00 p.m. Don't be late... Demyx thx from your leader Xemnas"

I pinned the note on my wall and went to my bedroom to go get changed. I put on my favorite black skinnies and a tight black tee with the nobody symbol on the front. Then I attached my chains and then threw on the Organization coat and zipped it up half way so the bottom half was open, it was a reversed zipper. I put on my jewelry, sock, and put on deodorant and put on my perfume, twilight woods. And I walk out as Axel walked in, in his towel, "hey you look good in the Organization Coat Roxas does it fit well?" Axel said as he dropped his towel.

I just stared and blushed and I said " yea it fits well and thx for the compliment... can u put some clothes on Axel?"

"oh is my nakedness bothering you... well get use to it I like being naked, got it memorized?"

"uhhh... yea I'll be down in the cafeteria getting breakfast... cya" I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked out I bumped into a Blonde women "Ouch... move it asshole," she barked as her ice cold blue eyes pierced my soul and then she just walked away.

I just looked down and walked a little more then the smell of roses enveloped the hallway then a womanly voice came from behind me "hey you ok Roxas... god she can be a real bitch sometimes." the voice said.

"yea I'm fine... but she is cold" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I just blushed. I turned around a he embraced me in a big hug and I blushed even more. The smell of roses was over whelmed me and my legs buckled and gave out and I fell to the floor which brought him with me. Then he strattled me and I couldn't stop blushing. "are you ok Roxas... awwww your blushing."he said

I started getting hard and I couldn't control myself and he started blushing. "oh, hello there I feel something poking me hehe"

"can you get off me please?" I asked.

"yea, sure I'm sorry hehe."

He got off and then stood up and then helped me to my feet.

"do you mind if I walk with you Roxas?"

"No, I don't mind" I said as I smiled and trying to fight off the blushing.

"you know Xemnas has me training you so we get to spend a lot of more time with each other" he said as he smiled.

Before we knew it we got to the cafeteria then we walked up to the person serving food and they served us food. Then we walked over to the table and we sat next to someone with a book and sliver hair.

"Roxas, this is Zexion"

"Hi Zexion I'm Roxas," I said as I extended my hand.

"...hi..." he said without looking from his book and ignored my extended hand.

"He dosen't really talk much"

"yea, I kinda figured haha"

We finished our food and walked out of the cafeteria, "umm... what do we do now?" I asked

"ummmm... I don't know ummm... we can go back to my room and hangout till the meeting."

"yea sure sounds like fun Marluxia, but I don't wanna spend all day inside."

"well we can go on a date then... hehe."

"hehe... yea" I said as I blushed

Then we walk off towards Marluxia's room.


End file.
